Vers la vallée des fleurs
by Elro
Summary: Défi du Poney : La Flaque de boue. A l'ombre du Mindolluin, remontez ce joli sentier menant vers les sommets et vers les vergers.


Pour cette flaque de boue, j'avais une envie de bon air, de calme et de campagne. C'est un défi à lire à tête reposée, n'hésitez pas à repasser un peu plus tard pour, il me semble, l'apprécier au maximum.

Merci à Nham pour sa relecture. Merci au Poney pour son inspiration. Je laisse les rênes du pouvoir au bûcheron pré-cité pour ce qui est de choisir de manière tout à fait arbitraire des défis qui rebuteront tout le monde !

A très bientôt tout le monde, car quelque chose me dit que l'année des défis n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Connaissez-vous cette minuscule vallée, dans un coin un peu reculé du royaume du Gondor ? Non, pas par là. Regardez plutôt derrière Minas Tirith, à quelques dizaines de lieues à l'ouest de la cité blanche.<p>

Sur les contreforts des Montagnes blanches, on accède au Lossarnach par le plus adorable des sentiers. On y longe l'Erui, on y grignote des mures et des myrtilles, on se désaltère d'eau pure et on inspire l'air vivifiant des montagnes si proches, sous l'œil complice d'un raton laveur au masque mystérieux.

Le chemin est peu fréquenté mais on y est en sécurité, car l'ombre du gigantesque Mindolluin veille sur les voyageurs. Les insensibles bandits n'ont rien à désirer de la paisible vallée et n'en font pas une étape lors de leurs maraudes. La voie n'est pas praticable pour les chariots et ce sont les empreintes de sabots des mules, des ânes et de quelques poneys qui la marquent. Le voyageur attentif saura peut-être reconnaître la trace du passage d'un lynx. Mais n'ayez crainte, les bois regorgent de gibier dodu et les prédateurs sont souvent repus. Tout au plus faut-il se méfier, au printemps, de ne pas déranger une ourse veillant sur ses petits.

Mais poursuivons notre progression, nous sommes presque arrivés. Là, derrière cette cluse, après un dernier virage sur la droite, un énorme rosier se dresse là, vieux de plusieurs décennies. Au fil des ans, il s'est enroulé autour d'un châtaigner et parsème son feuillage et ses branches d'un nombre infini de petites fleurs roses au parfum enivrant.

Partout, les sens sont appelés et stimulés à l'extrême. Là, un bouton de rose rouge. Doux comme de la soie et sombre comme une goutte de sang. Là, un couple de pinsons chante ses plus jolies mélodies. Les effluves des fleurs sont si sucrées que la salive viendrait à la bouche du plus amer des hommes.

La vallée est riche du plus éphémère des trésors. Aurez-vous la chance d'être là, le jour où les cognassiers se couvriront de fleurs ? Car le lendemain, elles auront disparu. Dans chaque recoin du Lossarnach, les vergers regorgent de fruits, car c'est ici, dit-on, que la terre est la meilleure. Suivons la danse des libellules et remontons encore le ruisseau. Là, dans un creux, l'eau ne gèle pas l'hiver. Les castors ne s'y sont pas trompés en établissant leur hutte. Et il n'est pas rare de voir un chevreuil venir s'y abreuver. Nous pourrions nous y reposer un instant. Ce craquement ? Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est qu'un lapin curieux venu examiner les visiteurs.

Dans le hameau de la Grotte aux coucous, les habitants ne sont pas malheureux. Les fermettes s'égayent autour du moulin et chacune a ses propres fruits et ses propres fleurs. Et chaque semaine célèbre une plante différente, qui décore les fenêtres les jours de pleine lune, qui, tressée, couronnera la tête des plus jeunes filles ou bien qui rehaussera le goût des pains d'épices dont on est friand par ici.

La façade de l'auberge est couverte d'une très ancienne glycine dans laquelle logent des mésanges qui n'ont plus peur des habitants depuis bien longtemps. L'intérieur est accueillant, à la façon des chalets de montagne : le bois réchauffe les cœurs et les corps, ainsi que la soupe des légumes qui ont poussé à quelques mètres de là. N'arrivez pas trop tard, car les tourtes aux pommes sont la spécialité de la maison et les gourmands en reprennent souvent jusqu'à ce que les plats soient vides.

On se rassemble ici, l'hiver, quand les plantes sont au repos et que le travail a gelé les doigts des habitants. Et puis quand il pleut, les jeunes gens n'hésitent pas à venir se conter fleurette dans les moelleux fauteuils au coin de l'âtre. En sortant, les jolis sabots des demoiselles ne craignent rien, car la femme de l'aubergiste a couvert la flaque de boue d'un épais tapis de paille et d'une couverture élimée qui trainait au grenier.


End file.
